Peter Burke's Law
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Peter Burke and Elizabeth have a son named Kenneth "Kenny" the best friend of Neal. Kenny gets in trouble with the law because of his connections with criminals and some bad acts. Like a good and strict father Peter attempts to return to his boy on track with the help of Neal Caffrey. Announcement content: Spanking, corporal punishment, if you don t like please dont read.
1. What happent last night?

It was 10 o'clock when Peter came home, was furious that some important papers about a major counterfeit case had disappeared.

After a long talk Elizabeth achieve calm her husband and go to bed.

His son Kenneth had heard all that his daddy said about that he could lose his job for those papers, Neal and other things, he gave over and over in his bed for he knew something about the papers.

Kenneth could not sleep thinking about what he had done. But he had his reasons

His high school friend Jay had confessed to him days ago that his father had forced to counterfeit cards, signatures and other things and that Peter was doing research for his arrest. Jay asked him to help with tears in their eyes to Kenneth who after much thought, infiltrated the office of Peter and stole evidence blaming Jay but when Jay hear about what he did for not only thanked threatened him with death.

But now everything was complicated and would be further complicated because he had to tell her father.

Having made the decision, he rose from his bed dressed in shirt and boxers and went to Peter's room.

Tapped at the door, waited a few seconds and opened it.

Peter was sleeping hugging Elízabeth when awakened by delicate strokes to your door. Then saw a slit of light and the silhouette of a man watch him.

"Psst ... Dad ..." he heard the whisper "I have to talk to you"

"Ssshhtt" silenced him "I'm coming!" And not to wake up Elizabeth he walk gently while closed the door and waited in the hallway.

Kenneth realizing that being in his underwear while telling the story to his father was not a good idea, he ran to his room to put on his pajama gray pants.

He grimaced when he realized that neither the pants or the underwear would be an impediment if his father wanted to spank him. And he was more than sure that was what his father would when he learned the news.

"What?" asked Elizabeth when she noticed the movements of her husband.

"Nothing baby, still asleep. Kenneth wants to talk with me and being three in the morning, it had better be important, "he murmured as he dressed.

Elizabeth frowned and, assuming that nothing good could say at three in the morning, decided to get up too.

Going down the stairs he saw Peter and Kenneth sitting at the dinner table.

"I hope it's good," growled Peter with a look of warning to his son, and prepared to listen.

Kenneth looked away a moment - looked like a frightened puppy - and then faced his father.

"I took the papers from your office," he said and prepared for the explosion.

"What the hell, Kenneth!" Peter cursed.

"I did not want ..." Peter stopped him with a gesture of his hand without looking him.

"I did it for ..." Again, Peter stopped him pointing a finger at him.

Kenneth sighed "You can use them to catch Jay, he does not know that I'm telling you," he said quickly and saw how the face of his father changed his expression of anger to one of interest.

Peter thought for a moment and replied "I'll see this tomorrow" and then putting their most harsh "But this will not be easy young men! Go to your room and wait for me there! "

"But Dad its 3 am"

"I do not care ... go to your room now"

"Yes sir" mused Kenneth and quickly obeyed his father.

"Good night Mum" he said as he walked past the woman and then jumping up the stairs two steps.

She returned the salute and walked to Peter, who still sat at the table.

"At least you told the truth ..." he said as he placed his arms around the neck of her husband.

"Yes..." Peter said sarcastically as she stroked the little hands of his wife . "but only because the situation got out of hand ... But yes" added after a moment "Is a good thing he told the truth even knowing the consequences ".

"As for that ..." she said as she sat in the chair where was before Kenneth

"it's 3:30 in the morning ... and tomorrow he have school and you have work to close the case and ... do you think would be appropriate Kenneth eye is swollen and sore back from a beating, "she asked, grinning.

Peter snorted "you suggest? Who let this happen? "

"No ... but maybe you can delay it until they finish the case," she put a hand on the arm of her husband. "I do not do it now than have school early will do very well"

Peter sighed, knowing that He was right.

Among the punishments that gave his son was not intended to humiliate, and Kenneth would have an uncomfortable time trying to explain his movements if he gave him the beating he deserved now.

"Okay," said "I just give him an advance ..."

Kenneth was sitting on her bed, her knees hugged to her chest, while awaiting his sentence. He sighed and closed his eyes when he heard the footsteps of his father go to his door.

"Kenneth" called Peter when he entered, closing the door behind him.

The boy raised his head, "I know what you mean ... and make" getting out of bed said "Let's do it now, yes?" he whined.

Peter said nothing. He sat on the bed and raised his eyebrows when he felt the body of his son spread his lap.

Decided to take the disposal of his son and pulled the boy's waist with one arm, adjusting the rear to make it well placed.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Ow-ow-ow ... Kenneth closed his eyes, expecting at any moment his father's took down his pants and underwear and start the real beating.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Ouch! Augh!

But to his surprise, after these six slaps Peter picked him up and sat on the bed beside him.

Kennethl squirmed a little, feeling the bite with all its splendor in his buttocks.

"Only that?" Then asked to accommodate.

"Just that for now. I do not want tomorrow you uncomfortable while you study. But I want you so sure that this is not all. You know what you did was wrong ... and puts you at serious risk of going to prison "

The boy looked down, a little disappointed that these were not slap the full punishment.

Dad does not understand, he thought "I did for fun, Dad, I just did it because I thought Jay was my friend and I seemed unfair to go to jail when his father who forces him to flasificar" whispered the child, Peter was surprised to hear that.

"Tell me everything you know" asked Peter, Kenneth then told his friend Jay was exploited by his father who forced him to counterfeit and stolen incriminating papers to save him from jail but when he gave the papers to Kenneth, he hit him and threatened to kill him why he was giving the police.

"He could have present charges against his father Kenneth and the end justifies the means." Replied Peter sternly, "but no matter what you did. You know perfectly well that stealing is a big NO-NO in our lives - Kenneth rolled his eyes before the term child used his father how old he thought he had? Two?

Since reading her thoughts, Peter continued, "and yes, it's a childish way of putting it but sometimes I think in some ways is the most appropriate way to tell you"

Kenneth snorted and jumped when his father gave him a slap on the thigh.

"Good. Now to sleep, take advantage of the three hours we are, "said Peter, rising from where he sat.

"Yes Dad" replied the boy settling in bed "when I ... I mean, when ...? "Could not finish the question.

"I'll let you know," replied Peter, taking a little pleasure in leaving the child with the intrigue of when it would be his punishment.

The next day the case continued and completed as expected Jay and his father behind bars, Peter had ensured that there was a reduction in the sentence of Jay that had extenuating , but gave him 9 years behind bars. Peter also told Jay to stay away from Kenneth or be entrusted to give the maximum penalty, of course Peter lied about it but that did not stop Jay that frightened him.

That night at dinner, Kenneth entertained Elizabeth with a detailed account of what had happened, showing as a hero and ignoring of course the part of the forgery.

Peter listened with an amused and allowed to continue until after they had finished dessert.

"Kenneth, go get ready for bed," said Peter after he had washed the dishes and tidy the dining room.

"What!. It's too early! "Protested the boy.

Peter looked at him sternly "to bed" was all he said, but Kenneth correctly the mood of his father and what he was about to happen.

Not wanting to provoke more quickly obeyed.

"I will walk around with Satch" said Elizabeth. She also had guessed where this was all about and would not be present.

Peter gave him a full ten minutes for the child to think and then went to the room. He met his pajama set and sitting on his bed, waiting.

"I do not think I have to tell you what will happen or why" he said standing in front of his son and with his hands on his hips.

Kenneth looked at him with puppy dog eyes "No, but I assure you do not have to go Dad ... I learned my lesson"

Peter squinted "mmmm ... I'm not sure ... but I make sure," saying, he sat up in bed next to Kenneth and fluid movement placed him on his knees.

Without wasting time, Peter dropped his pajamas and underwear leaving bare white buttocks, while Kenneth protested weakly.

"Actually, I do not think you learned your lesson," he said as he began to apply powerful slaps to the tail of his son.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Owowowowowow!

"What was that of stealing papers?"

SWAT! SWAT! "

"What if someone in the office would have suspected you?"

SWAT! SWAT!

"You were going to end up in prison for covering up!"

more force applied to spanking SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"And even I could have you out!" SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

AAAUUUGHHH! AAAUUUUHHHH! AAAHHHHH!

Kenneth could not believe the fire was spreading across his ass.

The big hand of his father left no uncovered, from the top of the thighs to the top of her buttocks. And the worst was not knowing where the next blow would fall, Peter applied his palm on the right side, then on the left cheek, sometimes a double blow to the bottom, where he met the buttock and thigh side again left.

But even with undefined circuit, the beating was very effective. Kenneth's body jumped with each slap.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

AYAYAYAYAYAYAAAYYYY! DAAAAAAD! Aaahhhh! Waaaa-Aaaahh!

Soon, Kenneth began to sob.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

OOOWWW! WAA-AAAHHH! WAA-AAAHHH! AAAYYYY DAAAAADD NOOOO! MOREE NO! I didnt again!

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"Better not do it again!" SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"I had to do much SWAT SWAT! To save SWAT! SWAT! in prison! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Re not going to risk that! "

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Peter applied the latest slap to the back red and hot on your lap, and almost immediately began to caress the back of your child to try to calm the desperate sobs.

Kenneth repeated sorry, sorry between her sobs.

Slowly and aided by his father the boy adjusted his pajamas and started to change position on the knees of his father until he was sitting with the buttocks placed between the thighs of the man.

Peter continued his touch as he said "Ssshhh, boy, that's it ... is over ..." and gradually, Kenneth was calming down.

"But everything went well ... Jay dropped his conviction and his father will be long in jail" suddenly the boy whined.

Peter had to suppress a giggle "Everything went well, eh? So you tell me why I am angry and your aching back with? "

Kenneth thought about it "because you are intolerant?" He mumbled into his chest.

The palm of Peter again fell on his buttocks with moderate force - Ouch!

"No," answered he "It's because you did things that ought not to" unnecessarily explained "I think it's time to clarify the rules, Kenneth: Do not lie, not steal, not forge ..."

"They look like the Ten Commandments" was heard a whimper from the boy and this time Peter could not help but emit a chuckle.

"Yes, but the difference is you will not go to hell for not meeting them, you only win a session of my hand in your ass"

After a silence, Neal said "I can choose the hell ...?"

SMACK!

AAUUCCHH!

Then Peter put his son on his own feet.

"I was enough young men... now you'll be punished every month"

"But Dad, you´ve hit me"

"That will not be enough this time you got to my office and stole important papers, my confidence tracionaste son and what I should do is give you a good spanking every night for 1 week at least, but I will not do. no .. unless you want to be punished the entire month "mumuro Peter, the boy nodded reluctantly.

"Okay ... now it's time you go to sleep," said Peter clothing for after your child how as a child, then gave him a bezo on the forehead and before leaving the room esucho something.

"Sorry, Dad ... I love you"

"I love you too son"

I hope you liked this, I know.. it's a little confusing to understand but I liked it, has spend long time intended to write something about White Collar but something new and different, not only Neal getting spanked by Peter like in many stories, So I invented Kenneth. that I think Peter and Elizabeth would be great parents of a Tennage of 16 .. Please review, let me know your opinion. And Thanks for AJOTA8 beacuse I took her storie for make this..


	2. My Best friend

Peter read the newspaper, was the first time in at least 2 weeks since he had free time since Neal had begun to look at Kate everywhere, he was trying to help even that probably have talked to Kate and not having it pointed to Neal was not helpful.

Otherwise, his family life seemed to be a tense in recent days because last week his son Kenneth of 16 years had stolen some papers from his office, of course Peter realized the fact and decided to punish his child for all month (after giving it a spanking that left him a clear message to the child) Kenneth was clearly irked with Peter and was trying to keep as little contact with him, Elizabeth was holding outside the situation, agreed with Peter's punishment but as any mother she heat see her child hurt.

Peter was beginning to feel like the kind of strict and harsh father who never wanted to be, but it was thought could not budge so fast, he knew his son and almost always managed to get away with it but this time the crime he made could not be missed a correct punishment.  
Peter turned his gaze to the front door and saw his littleboy go inside with his skateboard in hand.

"Hey Dad, "he said quickly before accommodate his skateboard away from the table of the house, her mother greatly annoyed to see that thing spotting the place.

"Hey Kenny How was school?" Asked Peter with a smile, the boy rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Well ... nothing new has happened"

"That's good," muttered Peter, then your child way to the kitchen and pulled out the bottle of milk, giving a huge gulp.

"Take a glass" ordered Peter, Kenny turned to leave the bottle in the refrigerator and it closed with force, then way up the stairs.

"I thought I'd take a glass?"

"I have removed the thirst Dad" the boy reluctantly, Peter sighed heavily before looking at his watch, it was 4 pm and had to return to the office to talk to Neal about the evidence of a robbery laboratory would arrive that afternoon.

"Look son ... I know you're mad at me for punishing you but you avoid talking to me will not improve things ...nor that you are upset will work for me to remove the punishment "

"It works for me"

"Ok if that's what you think is fine, but then do not ask me why punishment you okay?"

"Yes ... yes as you say, do not you have to go to work now? "

"Yes indeed if ... and you have to go help your mother with her work do you need I take you before going to the office?"

"No thanks ... I can walk its not very far from here"

"Well, okay ... Be nice to your mother does I not want any complaints about you"

"Yes sir" Kenny muttered before ascending to his room to change clothes before leaving, Peter sighed heavily before leaving for the office.

Peter later came to the office tired he did not like feeling that I was losing her son, but did not like to feel manipulated by him, for luck his friend Neal awaited him in his office with a big smile, clearly this guy was happy.

"Hey Peter.. hard day?" Neal asked, Peter nodded before sitting down face to face with Neal.

"Something like that ... I'm having problems with my son"

"No ... Problems with Kenny? "He asked with some sarcasm but Peter looked tired so Neal stopped him to continue making jokes.

"So ... tell me maybe I can help" Neal said with a smile, even thought Peter and Neal had been a long time criminal, was the only person other than his wife with whom he could discuss their problems.

"Remember the papers were lost last week the Morgan case?" Asked Peter, Neal felt his head, was a huge case on forgery and theft of a safe.

"Well I found out that Kenny was the one who took the papers from my office"

"Really? I can not believe the are ... He are like you in adolescent version How could he do? Why he did?

"Asked Neal, Peter sighed deeply before answering.

"Well ... it turns out that my son knew this guy Jay ... he made the same counterfeits and when I take that question, he told me he was doing a favor to Jay that was his friend ... I disturb both that it could have faced charges of complicity, then I ... punish him for the entire month ... but now is angry with me, not even speak to me more than necessary Neal "

"Well What teenager loves his parents when he punished?" Neal asked sarcastically, that seem to make Peter laugh a little but basically he was very shocked and Neal could feel it in his eyes.

"Peter I'm not a therapist who can tell how to handle your child ... but I can tell, you're a good father ... I notice it when you talk about Kenneth, I am also good friend with Kenny maybe I could talk a little with him"

"Your make me this favor?" Asked Peter, he was flattered that former thief Neal Caffrey was becoming a good person, a good friend.

"Ho Of course, if I offended me you ask ..."

"We would greatly appreciate it ... really Neal that I owe you a big favor"

"You don´t have to say ... You brought me out of jail, talk to your child to love you again and it's the least I can do," Neal said wryly, after tests came back stolen, it was a golden button a coat that was left in place and a pair of fuzzy fingerprints.

Meanwhile Kenneth came back out of his house and went to a loft that was abandoned in the center, where his mother and his team were arranging everything for a major holiday, Elizabeth briefly hug your child when he entered the place.

"Hi honey"

"Hi Mom"

"Come ... we have much work," said Elizabeth, leading her son by the hand through the place while she was giving instructions to the other organizers.

"Have you eaten anything?" Wonder how any mother concerned about feeding your child, he rolled his eyes.

"Mom did not have time ... but I took the glass of milk" because technically lied only been a sip.  
"Honey ... do not have milk as food, give thanks to heaven that your mother always comes prepared ... I havean order of spaghetti leftover in the fridge ... Eat it," Elizabeth said she continued to give orders to everyone until he realized his son sat in the same place where he had left. -

"Kenneth what are you waiting for to obey me?" She asked

"Um ... thanks mom but I have not really hungry, "whispered the child, Elizabeth left the papers he held in his hands and placed her hands on her hips.

"Kenneth have to eat something, You do not think that I did not realize this habit yours to eat very little ... but no longer young men, You have eat now"

"But Mom"

"Kenneth do you need I call your father tell you not want to eat?" Said Elizabeth, though she was not one of those mothers who left their husbands discipline, she knew that Kenny tended to follow a little more when Peter ordered it, the boy shook his head and went to the fridge for food.

After having eaten a bad way spaghetti was cold but something rich, pro Kenneth was called his mother to carry boxes and arrange on top of another stack of boxes, this because he was the most tall in the place.

"Thanks Kenny"

"There is that Mom ... as long as my work pay, What do you think about $ 50?" Asked the child with irony, although it was saying very seriously. Elizabeth laughed a little.

"20 and is my final offer"

"Done" quickly said Kenneth, Elizabeth gave him a kiss on the cheek and went across the Loft to continue their work.

Meanwhile in the FBI offices Diana was trying to investigate who were the mysterious footprints but the fact that they were blurred was not doing it easy. Peter spoke with Jones about the mysterious that had been all, it was a theft of gold watches, had taken the original and copies had been supplanted by fake that seemed real to the naked eye.

Neal to their own conclusions, not everyone was so adept at stealing and place objects without anyone knowing, he never really met anyone else besides Mozzy and the one that could.

At night the team gave up Peter with the investigation, decided it was better if they continued the next day so Peter invite Neal to dinner at his house, he had the hope that Neal and his charisma with people could help you with your problem with Kenny, When Elizabeth and Kenny came to the house they met Peter and Neal take a couple of beers in the room.

"Hi, El"

"Neal to surprise ... How is everything?"

"Well ... Peter and me have been very busy these days and ..." the words of Neal left when Peter look at it seriously.

"And ... long story for another day" Neal said with a smile, Peter path to kiss Elizabeth

"Yes another day is ... love you help me finish with dinner?" Asked Peter, Elizabeth nodded confused while he smiled at Kenny Neal, who was dropped next to him on the couch.

"You tell me ... Neal dad asked you to come?"

"HUP NOP"

"Neal"

"Well ... yes, but I suggested it first"

"What did he say?"

"You've been acting like Mr. trouble all week ... My friend tell me what is wrong with you," said Neal, the boy thought as he gave a quick glance toward the kitchen, stopping to check that their parents do not listen.

"This is unfair Neal ... I just borrows some papers from the office of my father ..."

"The Morgan case, your friend Jay and all, if he told me that part ... Now the part where we're going to bother with Peter"

"It is an idiot ... first large-scale ... gave me a huge beating and my butt hurt for days and now I am punished for the entire month, it really is unfair"

"What is unfair hoes? What gave you spanking or punishment? "

"The punishment ... well, he always wants to get it over with punishment spank me why but now I am punished for the month and holidays are to begin and I'm not able to do anything"

"O Peter we are not bad ... Why not try to reason with him?"

"Why is Dad ... Is a cop and when it is proposed to establish the law, know that there is nothing to do give up ... He chased you for 4 years Neal" complained the child, Neal laughed.

"What are funny Neal?"

"O friend ... you have no idea what you're saying, you are angry and believe me I understand but if you knew how much this affects your father ... He may seem like a tough guy and all that but Peter loves you very much and today was just about to mourn for him not talking "

"Really?"

"Totally ... Ok the council make the angry does not work with Peter ... better try to look contrite and accepts the punishment, I know Peter and when you do you really lift the punishment "suggested Neal, boy thought for a few minutes until she nodded.

When dinner is over and this is Neal went home, Kenneth was left to clean the dishes with his father and implement the new plan.

"Dad these mad at me?"

" No Kenneth I'm not you're the only one that seems to be angry with me for no good reason." Said Peter tired, the boy bit his lip just looking for the best words.

"Forgive me ... I do not want to be upset with you for a stupid penalty, it's not like I deserved it ... but you always give me spanking because you want done with it and me too ... and I dont like to follow feelme guilty about what I did, "explained the boy, Peter smiled warmly and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Kenneth you have to understand that you see what you did was very wrong, you could even end up in prison and I do not want you to do that so I have punished"

"I know and I'm fine with that ... now I understand Dad" said the boy with his look of innocence, the same look which Peter could never resist sagging.

"Let's make a deal ... If you show me that you're good this week, the punishment will go completely "

"Is it serious?"

"Yes you say you agree ...?"

"Sure ... Thanks Dad, "said the boy, hugging Peter, the man smiled as he pressed his little strong against his chest.

"That's my boy," muttered Peter with joy, then broke the embrace and returned to clean the dishes, the smile on the face of Peter took off, to see one of the imitations of the gold watches that were found at the scene of the crime, was on the wrist of his child.

"Kenneth Burke ... Where did you get this?" Demanded Peter pressing hard on the child's hand, he looked at the clock without understanding what was happening.


	3. Happy People

"Kenneth Burke ... Where did you get this?" Demanded Peter pressing hard on the child's hand, he looked at the clock without understanding what was happening.

Kenneth turned his gaze toward her father and gave his arm with a strong pull

"I have given"

"Or have you given? I suppose you can tell me then... who was? "

"Well ... it was Shelley, a friend from school," whispered the child, Peter put his hands on his  
Waist, was a sign of a coming rebuke.

"A simple friend does not give away things like this Kenneth ... now tell me the truth or do you prefer to handle my hand get your butt?" Said Peter.

"Well ... well, she is like my girlfriend ... nothing serious ... yet I do not see what the problem with the clock, this nice, is not it?"

"Ho yes is very nice ... And very expensive is not it son?"

"I think if ... it looks golden, but do not think it is" said the boy, Peter began to breathe trying to find a way to handle the situation, it was clear that his son had no idea that the item was stolen.

Peter could not tell it was a classified matter but police could not let the child continue showing this piece in the street, if a policeman saw him could relate to the theft.

"Son, I need you to trust me now ... please give me your watch"

"Why?"

"Just obey" said Peter pissing their hands to wrest control of the same clock.

"But ... No, not fair ... it's mine, gave it to me ... if you liked to use, buy one for you dad" complained Kenneth 'as a child and defended their candy.

"Okay ... I do not want to continue arguing with you ... I'm not asking if you want give to me or not, I'm asking please give it to me ... I will not say 2 times son, "said Peter stretching the palm of your hand, the child looks at his watch one last time before releasing it to the ground.

"There you go" said the boy, Peter bit his lip in anger and in a step to reach your child, bend down and gave him 5 strong spanking.

"Now ... picks up the clock, give it to me ... and you go to your room," said Peter seriously, the boy obeyed and gave him the watch, then ran to his room.

Peter finished washing the dishes alone and went with Elizabeth to tell her to watch the whole thing, she was shocked but more concerned about what was happening with your child's friendships in recent times.

"Are you sure this is the same clock?"

"Yes love is the same ... has the same signature of the person who made them ... look is an M in the center of numbers" Said Peter, Elizabeth looked at the clock and found the theory, then sighed heavily as he thought of as help your family.

"I'll talk to the ... this can not continue to Peter ... last week we learned that his best friend was a professional forger, now suspect that his girlfriend may be too ... I need to know what is happening in the environment for my child," said Elizabeth, Peter could not discuss it and let her venture into his room.

"Kenny ... I need to talk to you"

"Mom ... can we do later?" Asked Kenneth who was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, Elizabeth entered the room and sat on the bed with him.

"No ... we will have this conversation now"

"What did I do now?" Asked the boy with his tired voice, Elizabeth spent her warm hand on his face.

"Nothing ... dear, your dad told me about the clock, he does not want to tell you this but I'll tell you ... That clock belongs to a load of fake watches ... Dad and his team just confiscate and concerned that we believe that ... "

"Do they think that Shelley is a thief too? ... God, not her ... I know it has nothing to do with it mom, "said Kenneth highly exalted.

"Baby we're just being cautious"

"But Mom ... I have no fault that the watch is fake ... I did not do anything wrong, or maybe she just Shelly bought it on the street without knowing it was false ... I can not think that all my friends are thieves"

"I know baby ... I do not want to think that of all people, I just want you to be honest with me and if something does happen with Shelly or anyone else tell me or your dad"

"I promise I'll do it ... Mom"

"Well ... just wanted to hear you say that, let me calmer ... Then your father sent you to bed, you want to talk with ... or ... "

"I want to sleep," whispered the child, Elizabeth leaving the room and meet Peter at the door.

"He do not know anything ... does not believe that Shelley Thong something to do with it"

"Do you think that love?"

"He trusted in him, he looked very honest ... I was telling the truth ... I know"

"Ok, I think I was being honest with me a while ago ... I speak with him to try to calm things between us"

"Ho no ... I asked Peter if he wanted to talk to you, preferring to sleep at once"

"Ho Well ... okay I can do it tomorrow" Peter whispered that deep down even he was feeling bad that the last few days had ended the same way, was losing a child he used to clothe every day, no matter how much work could Peter have always came home to read to Kenneth and dress it, now could only get home to his son shut the door in his face, he missed the old days.

The next day Peter was determined to make a greater effort to connect with Kenneth, so he got up early and went to wake him for school

"Son ... son" Peter whispered as he shook him to rouse, Kenny gave groans of annoyance and despair until he opened his eyes.

"Dad ... are you crazy? My watch still does not sound "

"I know ... but ... well not today you will go to school, I was thinking you could go to work with me and later to where you want ... I mean if that's okay," said Peter trying to sound friendly and tender, Kenneth got up in a jump.

"Are you kidding? ... I love to do, "replied the boy excited

"Okay, get dressed and we'll go in a while," said Peter with a smile, trying to leave the room

At 8 am, both left the house to the work of Peter where the whole team Kenneth received like a mini agent or something

- Peter who shrugged you? - Neal asked with a sarcastic smile, the man just rolled her eyes before his boss called him.

- Kenny, stay with Neal ... I have to address an issue

- Yes Dad

Peter was gone, leaving Ken and Neal, evil geniuses together in an office full of police

- Neal ... is it true what Dad said? ¿On the clocks?

- Yes, it is ... are cute are not they?

- Considering that... I using one of these for a few days, I would say if

Neal was aware of the issue of the clock, just as Peter had discovered when he was calling by phone, this time could see something in the eyes of Kenneth.

- Dude, you're up to something

- Not at all

- O let Kenneth, I'm the criminal here ... there is nothing you intend to do that I have not done before.

- Okay shut up ... but I help Daddy with the case

- How? - Neal asked with interest.

- I have a plan ... but I will not tell you, it'll ruin - Kenneth said when her father returned.

- Okay, and leave instructions about working with Jones this afternoon ... Kenny will you go out to eat?

- Hum yes Dad

Peter led Kenneth to breakfast at the cafe on the corner, while he ordering food at the counter, Kenneth call Shelley by phone.

-Hey... I just calling to thank you again for the watch you gave me is great

- Ho good is small compared to how much you like me - said the girl from the other side of the phone.

- Yeah ... in fact my dad also liked

- Did you? What did he say? - She asked with many nerves, Kenneth I confirm that she was involved in the crime.

- He want one like it

- I'm sorry, was a unique offering

- No big deal ... hey do you think if we are this evening?

That was Shelley was involved with criminals and could not be more obvious to see Kenny stay with her at 4 in the same cafeteria where he was now.

When Peter returned with the food could not help but notice how Kenny hid his cellphone, but said nothing.

- And how long have you been dating the girl's watch? - Peter asked as he took his coffee, Kenneth rolled her eyes for the kind of conversation that was to come

- We carry out 3 weeks Dad ... but it's nothing serious.

- All women should be treated seriously son

- I know ... but please do not talk more about this ... I do not want to end up with " the talk" again

- Okay, so what you want to talk? - Peter surrendered ask the child to roll his eyes again he began to speak of his life, problems with classmates and teachers, and especially stressful tasks.

- I feel pressured by being the son of a policeman - Peter impact that statement.

- Why do you feel that?

- You are cop ... I can not drink until he is old, nor do many things stupidity that is supposed to do at this age.

Kenneth had a point, a good that Peter understood as a child of police should be more responsible and careful than other guys.

- See what I think ... - Peter's words were when they heard shots and in the cafeteria, Peter jumped on the table and shot his son to the soil, protect the pair above, then a girl with a machine gun and another 2 subjects with guns approached them.

- Shelly -Kenneth muttered

- Hey honey... you are a liar ... working with your dad to get me right?

- I do not ...

- Shut up - she scream furiously and a new shot came, Peter would not take off an inch of his son, was willing to do anything to keep him safe.

- Listen ... fucking bitch left in peace to my son, has nothing to do with it. - Peter said, one of the men hit him with his fist.

- Both are going to die - said the girl, about to shoot, Peter was head hug your child when police arrived and arrested everyone.

- Peter are you ok? - Neal asked, he had been running with the team, the thieves had been so stupid to realize that the FBI station was in the same street.

- We're ok ... You are ok baby - Peter said while hugging and rocking Kenneth on his chest.

At night Peter took Kenneth in home where Ell were received with great concern, she had seen on the news all about the shooting and felt the need to be near them, even prepare the favorite food of both "Salmon"

When dinner was over, Peter and Kenny washed the dishes.

- Son ... about what you said before the shooting ... I know that son of a cop is tough, believe me, my father often made me feel his belt for that ... but I'm not like that and we can make this work ... Peter the policeman is quite apart from Peter your father ... you can do anything while it's nothing bad, you're just like all the other kids - explained Peter, Kenneth I embrace with great affection, which made him smile.

- Thank you daddy

- Ok ... go to sleep, it's too late - Peter ordered, but the boy looked at him pleadingly.

- You read me a story?... As before - said Kenneth, Peter smiled gracefully and accept going to the room with him, tuck Kenneth and read a passage from "The Hunger Games" a book for older children.

Peter was happy to have regained his boy was a happy father.

**This is the last chapter, I know that can have spelling errors but not wet blanket and enjoy... Please Review**


End file.
